Speedy Recovery
by Zero Starlight
Summary: A short fluff fic featuring my OC Rempo and Scootaloo. Note; Rempo is a character from Avalon Code, and is Human.


Speedy Recover

By; Zero_Starlight

It was a lazy summer day in Ponyville. The sun was high in the sky, and the rays it sent down warmed my skin as I watched my friend Scootaloo perform stunts on a assortment of ramps she had placed out around the clearing by the lake.

She was quite good at it, doing flips and spins, racing around and having a good time. She yelled out to me as she sped towards a larger ramp. "Watch this one Rempo!"

Her tiny wings propelling her, she rocketed off the ramp, soaring the air. I began to clap when, to my horror, I realized that Scootaloo was on a collision course with a nearby tree!

"Look out!" I screamed, running after her. Scootaloo yelled in surprise and pain as she crashed into the tree trunk, and fell to the dirt. I dropped to my knees and put two fingers on her neck, checking her pulse. I sighed in relief when I found it, beating steadily.

"Scootaloo? Scootaloo! Get up!" I said, shaking her slightly. My hand brushed against one of her wings and she screamed in pain.

I jumped back, startled by the sudden noise. "Oh man! Scootaloo, don't move, I'll go get help!" I turned to go but found myself stopped. Looking back I found one of Scootaloo's hooves holding down the leg of my pants. "S-Scootaloo?" I stuttered.

She moaned in pain, "N-no... Don't leave me here Rempo... Please..." My eyes widened as my heart beat harder against my ribcage.

"Alright. I'll stay with you Scootaloo, but I need to check your injuries. We can go to my house, it's nearby." I said, and I bent down, carefully lifting the pegasus filly up as gently as possible. She giggled a little from the touch of my fingers on her orange coat before stiffening up, and she quietly moaned again.

"Oww... I- I think my wing might be broken." She nuzzled against my shoulder, causing the relative temperature of my face to rise several hundred degrees.

My house wasn't much. It was a two-story building built inside a hollowed out tree, and was modestly furnished. I had a few photos here and there, a bookshelf, many, many rugs to keep the floor warm, and some old, but comfortable chairs, the kind you wouldn't mind curling up in to read a good book or falling asleep in.

I carefully laid Scootaloo down on her belly, and walked into my bathroom, pulling my medical kit from the cabinet. I walked back over to Scootaloo and pulled out a bottle containing a gel. I opened the lid and dipped my fingers inside, before pulling them out again. The gel was cold, and I carefully began to apply it to Scootaloo's wing. At first she tried to move away, but I put my hand on one of her hooves, and she calmed down.

"What... what is that?" She asked, shivering involuntarily as the gel seeped into her skin.

"Oh... uh... I- It's a special medicine I made, it helps numb the pain." I said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Scootaloo asked, attempting to turn to me, stopped by my hand on one of her hooves.

"Just grabbing a few things, be right back." I replied, walking into my room. I grabbed my notebook from my desk.

I brought the my notebook, along with a few sandwiches and a pair of pillows, back to Scootaloo. I propped her head up with the pillow, and she sighed as she relaxed against it. She glanced at my notebook.

"What's that?" She asked, only half-interested. She was more interested in moving about and taking action then reading a book.

"It's... uh... it's my journal." I said, trying to keep her uninterested.

"Sounds kinda neat! Can I have a look?" She asked, reaching out a hoove.

"Well, it's kinda personal... but I guess if it's you..." I said, hesitantly holding it out.

Scootaloo flipped through it, stopping ocasionally to examine my sketches, poems, stories, formulas and other spur of the moment ideas I had put to paper within.

"This is pretty cool! I didn't know you could draw so well." She said, passing the book back to me.

I shrugged. "Thanks. I just get these urges sometimes, like I need to get something down at that moment, or else it will be gone forever."

She nodded silently, "So... what's the verdict?"

"Well, in my professional opinion, I'm not a professional, but from what I can tell you seem to have a minor fracture, nothing I can't fix up on my own. Shouldn't take long at all really." I added.

I finished wrapping the bandages around the splint I had placed under Scootaloo's wing and stood back. "That should do it." I said, smiling at Scootaloo. "You can try getting up now."

Scootaloo nodded and braced herself as she stood up. "Alright! Thanks Rempo! I really appreciate this!" She hugged me tightly.

I blushed, returning the hug, mindful of her sensitive wing. "N- no problem Scootaloo. Anything for my best friend!"

Scootaloo pulled back, shock on her face. "Best friend?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. Of course, your actually my only friend so I guess it's a moot point, but still." I said, giving a half-hearted smile. Scootaloo's eyes widened for a moment and then she surprised me by tightening her grip on me, causing me to lose my balance as I fell to the couch.

"S- Scootaloo? What are you doing?" I asked, my face turning red as red as my hair when I realized the proximity of our faces to one another.

"I'm just showing my best friend how thankful I am for his help..." She murmured, before lowering her head down and placing her lips on mine.

Now, I've read a lot of books in my time, and a fair few have been romances. Some describe the first kiss as fireworks going off in your mind, others liken it to flying, and still others say that it makes the world fade away until all that remains are the two locked in embrace.

I have to say those books didn't really do it justice.

Although Scootaloo appeared to be a very young filly, not much more than a child, she was actually about 14 or 15, I was never very good at remembering ages. Her kisses weren't sophisticated or sloppy, neither heated nor passionate. She simply kissed me, our lips alone joined. She made no attempt to involve her tongue in our embrace, and held me close.

She tasted of strawberry, one of my favorite fruits, and suffice to say I enjoyed the taste. I let my notebook drop to the floor.

Scootaloo was the first to pull away. She giggled and nuzzled close to me, her breath coming at a faster pace, much like my own. I ran my fingers through her wild purple hair.

"So..." I murmured, looking at Scootaloo, "What happens now?"

She looked at me and cocked her head to the side. "Isn't it obvious?" She replied.

I sat, tapping a finger against my chin in thought. "Not really, no. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me?"

She giggled. "Obviously your my boyfriend now, duh!"

I stared at her for a moment, then let my head go limp as I laughed.

"Me? Boyfriend of the most radical Scootaloo? I'm honored." I joked, smiling up at her.

She rolled her eyes and punched me on the shoulder, "Don't sound so surprised! An awesome girl's gotta have an awesome guy, after all."

"Can't really argue with that logic." I replied, grinning.

Author's Note; I think that came out well. I might write a sequel at some point or another, it really depends on how everyone responds to this. You know the drill, Comment, Favorite, Share it, whatever, I only hope you enjoyed. - Zero


End file.
